


I can fight my fear- the honeymoon

by Tyrantdk



Series: ygo fic-a-thon 2k17 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, continuation from phobia fic, obelisk is a good scaley pup, the three gods are atem's exotic pets, ygo fic a thon 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: This is a continuation of the Phobia themed fic. It's Atem and Yugi's honeymoon, but they're spending at a more renown reptile rescue. Yugi has no idea how Atem managed to convince the rescue to allow their exotic pets to come along.





	I can fight my fear- the honeymoon

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Yugi mumbled as he cuddled closer to his newly married husband. Atem smiled as he pressed a kiss into his cheek. Atem’s pet boa, a sleek red snake, named Slifer butted his head against Yugi. The boa loved him, preferring to lay on his shoulders instead of his husband’s. Obelisk, another of Atem’s pets, a large croc waddled into the room. Ra, Atem’s dark brown eagle, stood on his little perch. 

Instead of a normal honeymoon, Atem had convinced him to spend theirs volunteering at a reptile rescue. He’d also managed to talk the rescue into letting them bring his pets. Yugi sighed. As long as Atem was happy. He still hadn’t quite gotten over his phobia of snakes, but Slifer was a good boy. He could handle being around other snakes as long as Slifer was with him. 

“Admit it, you like it here too. Come on, Sly. Let’s go get food for everyone. Ra, Obelisk, keep Papa safe for Daddy!” Yugi let himself fall onto the bed. It was a nice bed. Obelisk waddled onto it too; tail sliding over the dip in the floor. He smiled at the crocodile, lifting an arm. He chuckled. Obelisk was more like a big scaly dog than a croc. Ra’s perch was low to the ground, so he jumped off and hopped over to the bed to. 

“You’re both such good boys. I never thought I’d end up married to a man who chases crocs and rescues raptors and snakes for a living. Daddy makes me so happy. I just want to see him smile every day and wake up to it and go asleep to it.” Yugi scratched Obelisk’s scaly head, smiling as his golden eyes closed. Ra hopped onto the crocodile’s back, settling there. His eyes slid closed too.   
\----------------  
Atem smiled as he curled beside Yugi’s sleeping form. His pets were put away in pens or kennel for the night. He pressed butterfly kisses to his neck, tugging his collar aside to reach the skin. His hand wormed its way under his husband’s shirt to ghost over his skin.

“Who said you could molest me in my sleep?”

“I did. It’s our wedding night and you’re asleep.”

“Well, someone did leave me here by my lonesome.” Yugi made to roll over, but groaned in pain. “Ow. Why’d they have to put us to work when we got here? All that lifting of those boxes made my back hurt.”

“Back on your stomache, Baby. Shirt’s gotta come off. Actually just take everything off.” He chuckled as he complied. Atem waited until he settled before straddling his hips. His hands dug into the sore muscles. 

“Are you naked too?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought that was my husband’s cock I feel. I must be mistaken.” He deadpanned. Atem chuckled at his sarcasm. It was just part of his charm. 

“Alright. Yes, I am nude.” He responded as he rolled his eyes. “There’s no need to be snippy about it, since you’re getting laid either way.”

“Oh! Can I get laid now?”

“No. I’m massaging your back. You can have your naughty ways with me after. Now, be still or I’ll tell them you want to help with the snakes, without Slifer.” 

“Oh, Baby, please don’t! You know I have panic attacks without him!” Atem kissed behind his ear. 

“I was joking. I didn’t mean for you to get so upset. I’m done with your massage. Do you want to top or let me?”

“I don’t care as long as my bits match yours. You can top since I’m already on my belly. Wait, do we even have lube? There’s no way in hell you’re going near my anus without that stuff.” Atem smiled as he stood up. He walked over to the little pile of gifts they had decided to bring with them. 

“Momma snuck what she called the good stuff into our gift from her and Daddy. Ah, here it is! So, I think this warms up on contact, and it smells like…chocolate?”

“Yes! I told her about that stuff! It’s great, Baby. It smells like chocolate because it’s edible too. Never know when someone might get the munchies.” Yugi waggled his eyebrows at his husband. 

“You’re a dork.”

“Guess you’re one too, since you married me.” He shook his head as he settled back beside the other. He leaned down and trailed kisses over his back. Atem gently pried him open, distracting him with the warmth from the gel, his kisses, and soft words. It didn’t take long for Yugi to fall into sync as he lifted himself onto his knees and elbows. “I’m ready.”

“Here I come, Habibi.” He slicked himself quickly. He groaned as he slid his cock into his husband’s body. He had to catch himself as he curled over Yugi’s body. They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the lube warm their bodies slowly. Atem removed himself when he couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust back into his husband, who moaned wantonly. 

“Come on, Baby. Take me like we’re animals in heat!” The groan he received in answer turned into guttural growl. A hand locked on his hip, and an arm curled around his torso. Both kept his body still as his husband drove his cock into him with abandon. Yugi loved it. He moaned his appreciation. The sounds drove the other wild, arousing him more than he had ever been. 

Teeth sank into Yugi’s neck as he tossed his head back. His orgasm was coming quicker than he thought it would. He needed Atem to cum with him, just this once. He squeezed his muscles around his husband’s erection. A snarl came from the other as he trust even faster. A particularly deep, hard thrust hit Yugi’s prostate. His vision went white as he orgasmed, semen spilling on the bedding below him. 

Atem shifted them, somehow not removing his cock from his husband’s body. He kept his teeth buried where they were. He hadn’t orgasmed yet, but he wasn’t going to hurt the other by continuing.

“Keep going.” Yugi murmured hoarsely. “Keep going until you cum inside me.” A nuzzle to his neck was the only sign he’d been heard. His husband bounced him in his lap, helping him ride his cock. Weak moans left him. He wasn’t far away from his orgasm. Atem released his bite to growl out ‘mine!’ as he came. 

“Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Did I bite you too hard?”

“I’m fine, Atem. Nothing hurts, and I love when you bite me. I’m completely beat now.”

“Sleep. I’ve got everything covered.”


End file.
